The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to carrier rack assemblies for pickup trucks, and more particularly to a demountable carrier rack assembly with storing capability.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Pickup trucks are versatile vehicles for load hauling. Prior art devices have attempted to increase the versatility by providing covers or canopies such as shown and described in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,893 issued Sept. 13, 1938 to Walden; U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,988 issued Mar. 3, 1954 to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,764 issued Feb. 25, 1958 to Stirling; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,548 issued Aug. 26, 1979 to Seaman, Jr. Such prior art devices generally include a framework secured to the upstanding sides of the bed of the truck, with some of the devices being collapsible. However, none of these devices were intended for supporting a load on the framework.
A carrier rack intended for carrying a load thereon is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,713 issued Oct. 16, 1973 to Suitt. In accordance with the carrier rack of Suitt, a pair of longitudinally extending members are secured to the upper planer edges of the truck bed for supporting the framework independently of the stake holes provided in the sidewalls of the truck bed. However, with the construction employed by Suitt, although the framework of the rack may be disassembled, storage of the disassembled parts would present a problem thus decreasing the versatility of such a device.
Although not directed to a pickup truck, Garson, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,419 issued Nov. 3, 1964, attempted to provide a convertible trailer with some self-storage capability. For that purpose, a flatbed trailer was employed with a plurality of door panels which may be secured to the bed for selective hinged use with the panels being constructed for storage on the flatbed against a fixed bulkhead.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carrier rack assembly for a pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved demountable carrier rack assembly which may be assembled or disassembled by one man and stored securely on the truck itself.